


Even Diamonds Shatter

by oishigyu



Series: Going Seventeen [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort Sex, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oishigyu/pseuds/oishigyu
Summary: It couldn’t have been easy shouldering all the responsibilities of being the leader of such a large group. They were less than two months apart in age and although Jeonghan knew the choice of leadership had more to do with Seungcheol’s length of experience, he couldn’t help but wonder how things would have turned out differently if he’d been given that responsibility instead. Jeonghan’s best attempts to offer his help and take on some of the burden were always deflected with a kind smile and a friendly flick to his forehead.“It’s my job,” Seungcheol would say, calm and placating. “You don’t need to worry about it.”--or--Seungcheol always takes on a bit too much as leader of the group and Jeonghan's had enough of the whole watchful waiting thing they've had going on
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Going Seventeen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553404
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Even Diamonds Shatter

As always, Jihoon was the first to notice. It’s probably because of how long he and Seungcheol have known each other, innumerable hours spent cooped up in the basement of the training building at all times of day and night, one another’s mannerisms sinking in like muscle memory such that any variation is immediately obvious. He didn’t say anything at first and it wasn’t until they had arrived at the hotel from the airport to change before the concert that Jeonghan finally realized that something was amiss. When deciding room arrangements, the younger immediately offered Seungcheol the single room, providing little more explanation than a curt “It’s his turn.” This was followed by instance after instance of marked deference, at odds with the usually mocking, teasing relationship that the two had. The whole time, Seungcheol seemed especially subdued, speaking only when directly addressed and even then providing only the bare minimum response. 

It wasn’t until they were onstage that Jeonghan finally understood what was going on. Seungcheol had remained just as blank and neutral all day until the moment they stepped before the audience, only then snapping into his friendly, rambunctious stage persona. But there was something especially forced about his performance, a glint in his eyes that seemed a bit too bright to be excitement, his smiles too wide, his laughs too high-pitched. For a time, Jeonghan thought the older might be able to make it to the end of the night without issue. That is until a few overly-excited fans broke through part of the barrier, reaching up and grabbing at Seungcheol’s leg, screaming wild adorations. The older spooked harder than Jeonghan had ever seen, stumbling backwards and falling to his side, flipping over immediately to shield his face with his arms. Jeonghan watched with trepidation from far across the stage, taking a few pointless steps towards him before letting out a sigh of relief as a few other members surrounded their leader, moving him away from the edge of the stage. 

Seungcheol didn’t exit immediately, returning to his feet with more coordination than Jeonghan would have expected, plastering a smile on his face and waving lightheartedly at the disorderly fans. But sweat was pouring down his face, a panicked wildness flooding his eyes that Jeonghan had never seen before. A few minutes later, during a lull in the program, he watched as Seungcheol discretely made his way to the edge, muttering something to one of the managers before being ushered backstage. Only a beat passed before Jeonghan followed, his feet moving on their own, his mind numb and blank.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find in the backstage changing room but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. One of their managers hovered nervously by the couch, stepping aside in surprise when the door opened. Seungcheol sat in the middle of the wide couch, his elbows perched on his knees, his head hung low as he breathed quick and shallow, thick trails of tears flowing down his cheeks. He looked up as Jeonghan entered the room, his eyes bloodshot and wide with fear, his face so sickly pale he looked on the verge of throwing up. His hair was damp with sweat and plastered to his skin, frame shaking so hard it was a wonder he was still remaining upright.

“Wh-...what are you…” Seungcheol huffed, unable to draw in enough air to voice the words, his head falling into his hands as his body seemed to collapse in on itself, quivering like a leaf in the wind. 

Jeonghan swallowed nervously, his heart aching at the sight of the older’s suffering, taking a few hesitant steps across the room before closing the rest of the distance quickly. He fell to his knees, wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s shaking body, pressing the older’s head to his chest, and murmured a string of comforting sentiments. But they seemed to fall upon deaf ears as Seungcheol continued to gasp and shake without pause, his skin cold and clammy to the touch. 

Jeonghan knew this wasn’t the first time their leader had this kind of issue, although he’s never witnessed the aftermath himself. Seungcheol’s anxiety usually manifested in little more than an uncharacteristically dulled, quiet demeanor, usually followed by a few hours shut with Jihoon in the younger’s studio, with alternating periods of silence and frenzied conversation. For a while, Jeonghan thought the two must have been sleeping together and it wasn’t until Seungcheol cornered him in the dorm one drunken night, shoving him against the wall and smashing their lips together that he thought to ask. 

The older had blinked at him blankly before his face twisted with poorly-masked disgust. “W-what? No way, me and Jihoon? The kid’s literally like my brother, I could never.”

And while it was clear after that night that Seungcheol most certainly did not think of Jeonghan as his brother, things never progressed much further than sporadic drunken make-out sessions and the occasional casual sexual encounter while traveling. They never talked about things afterwards, lapsing back into the easy friendship that had defined their relationship from day one. And anytime Seungcheol seemed “off,” a state that Jeonghan started to notice more and more as the months went by, unclear whether it was due to greater perceptiveness or frequency, he would always retreat to Jihoon’s presence, emerging hours or days later back to normal. Jeonghan tried not to take it personally, knowing that Seungcheol’s choice of confidante likely had more to do with discretion than preference of person. Jeonghan was rarely alone, always attached at the hip with one member or another, and as far as he could tell, he and Jihoon were the only ones aware of Seungcheol’s deteriorating condition. One time, he’d seen Seungcheol run into Mingyu on one of his harried journeys to Jihoon’s studio, immediately plastering a broad smile onto his face, grabbing the younger by the neck and fluffing his hair until he ran away in anguish. The smile lapsed immediately and he gave Jeonghan a pointed, pleading look before continuing on his way. 

It couldn’t have been easy shouldering all the responsibilities of being the leader of such a large group. They were less than two months apart in age and although Jeonghan knew the choice of leadership had more to do with Seungcheol’s length of experience, he couldn’t help but wonder how things would have turned out differently if he’d been given that responsibility instead. From attending board and production meetings to advocating for the members in all things from wardrobe choices to vacation days, Seungcheol seemed to be constantly fretting about one thing or another. Jeonghan’s best attempts to offer his help and take on some of the burden were always deflected with a kind smile and a friendly flick to his forehead. 

“It’s my job,” Seungcheol would say, calm and placating. “You don’t need to worry about it.”

But not worrying was a pointless endeavor as the dark circles grew so large under the older’s eyes that it seemed like no amount of cosmetics could make them disappear. Comeback after comeback, Seungcheol seemed to sleep less and fret more, often leaving the dorm for one meeting or another after a long day of schedules and not returning until the early hours of the morning. His laugh, usually sweet and genuine, started to sound forced even on the good days, his eyes growing dull and weary from dawn to dusk. His weight dropped rapidly as he lost his vigorous appetite, rarely seen bickering with Mingyu over the dinner table, far more likely to skip meals than not. As the changes accumulated, Jeonghan found it hard to believe that no other members had noticed their leader’s spiral downwards. Instead, it seemed like they all had an unspoken understanding to maintain a semblance of normalcy, for Seungcheol’s sake, making small efforts to discretely lighten his burden. Someone was always on cleaning duty in the dorms without needing to be asked, various members would pre-emptively coordinate with the managers about holidays to avoid issues, and everyone started to keep careful track of their individual schedules to prevent the need for reminders. But still, Seungcheol seemed to find more things to overwork himself with everyday, from encouraging Seungkwan to reach out for more exposure opportunities to reviewing Mingyu’s modeling bookings to best enhance and preserve his visual image. As the group achieved more success, the work also increased steadily until Jeonghan was starting to strain under the pressure, stumbling home every day and collapsing in a tired heap on his bed. He could only imagine how it was affecting the older. 

And perhaps he was finding that out once and for all, Seungcheol’s gasps dissolving into desperate sobs as he clutched onto the front of Jeonghan’s shirt with trembling hands. After a few moments, the older finally lost his balance, tumbling forward off the couch and landing hard on his knees, Jeonghan’s firm hold the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground. The younger felt tears prickling in his eyes, blinking rapidly to keep them at bay, carefully exchanging words with the manager between whispers of comfort towards Seungcheol, trying to decide what to do next. 

They all jumped at the sharp knock on the door, followed shortly by Mingyu’s concerned voice and the chatter of several other members. 

“Hyung? Hyung, is everything alright?”

Seungcheol’s sobs took on a more panicked pitch and it took Jeonghan several moments to realize he was trying to say something. 

“D-d-do...don’t,” he gasped, the word coming out breathy and stilted. “D-don...don’t l-l-l...l-let them...d-don’t…”

“Shhh,” Jeonghan whispered softly, running his hand up and down Seungcheol’s back. “Don’t worry, I won’t let them see.”

Turning to the manager, they quickly arranged for her to go and head off the others, directing them back to the stage in order to continue with the concert. 

“Just tell them he’s not feeling well,” Jeonghan said calmly. “I don’t think they’ll ask too much about it.”

The manager nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. “And you? Are you going to come back and join them?”

Jeonghan felt Seungcheol’s frame stiffen in his arms before shaking with renewed vigor, his hands clutching more tightly onto the fabric of Jeonghan’s shirt. 

“No,” he said firmly, squeezing his arms around the older defensively. “Tell them I’m not feeling well either.”

When the door finally closed and locked behind her, Jeonghan let out a deep breath, turning his attention back to Seungcheol. His breathing hadn’t gotten much better, still shaky gasps that were too fast and too shallow to be allowing for appropriate air flow. He was still weeping openly, his eyes drooping shut in exhaustion, his body limp against Jeonghan’s arms. 

“Cheollie,” Jeonghan coaxed gently, moving back slightly to get a better look at the older’s face. “You need to calm down and breathe.” He took a few deep breaths to demonstrate, his face falling as Seungcheol stared at him, bleary and uncomprehending.

“I-I...I c-ca-c-can’t...h-hurts...hurts…” Seungcheol started to cry harder, his hands falling from Jeonghan’s chest, clutching his own abdomen as he doubled over in pain. 

Feeling more and more despondent, Jeonghan grabbed his face with both hands and tilted it up. counting slowly, breathing deep and slow with each count. 

“It’s ok, Cheol,” he said desperately. “You’re ok, you’re safe here, I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Just breathe, please, you need to breathe.”

Seungcheol shook his head and continued to sob, his lips turning blue from the oxygen deprivation, his eyes growing foggy as he approached the edge of consciousness. Panicking, Jeonghan surged forward and took a deep breath, pressed his lips to the older, tasting the salty mix of tears and sweat, breathing out slowly into Seungcheol’s mouth. It was sloppy and ineffective but the action itself was so jarring that the older seemed to snap out of his stupor, drawing in half a shaky breath before Jeonghan covered his lips again. With every breath Jeonghan gave him, Seungcheol seemed to stabilize until his gasps quieted and disappeared, his tears slowing to a weak trickle, some color returning to his lips and skin. 

When Seungcheol was finally taking deep, shuddering breaths, Jeonghan paused, hovering just a hair’s breadth away from the older, staring into those sad brown eyes, his own heart heavy with emotion. Seungcheol stared back, his gaze still laced with fear and desperation, before letting out a soft whine, so thick with yearning that Jeonghan almost echoed the sound. He quickly closed the distance between them again, their mouths crashing together, licking and nipping at the soft, full lips, pushing tentatively with his tongue until Seungcheol gave way with a moan. Pulling back briefly to suck at the plush lower lip, Jeonghan groaned into the kiss, pressing his tongue into Seungcheol’s mouth and tracing over every curve and crevice. After a beat, the older returned the kiss with matching vigor, their tongues tangling together in a desperate, heated dance.

As Jeonghan pressed their bodies flush together, Seungcheol pinned against the edge of the couch, he could feel the older’s growing arousal against his abdomen, the rough hardness only slightly muted by the layers of fabric that still separated them. He let out a harsh groan at the feeling, reaching a hand down to palm at Seungcheol’s erection, drinking in the strangled moans that the ministrations dragged out of the older. After a few more moments, the younger pulled back, gasping lightly for breath as he tried to compose himself. 

“H-how...how are you feeling?” he asked, not sure how far they should go given Seungcheol’s compromised state. 

The older swallowed heavily, his breathing speeding up as the now-familiar look of panic rushed back into his eyes. 

“I-I...I don’t...d-don’t…” he swallowed again, squeezing his eyes shut, his words trailing off as he visibly struggled to slow and deepen his breaths. “D-don’t stop...p-please...d-don’t…”

Jeonghan moved forward before the older could get out another word, capturing his lips again and muttering gentle reassurances against the soft, wet skin. 

“I’ll keep going, if that’s what you want,” he whispered gently, slipping his hand between them to cup Seungcheol’s prominent hardness, stroking it lightly. “But if you want me to at any point, I’ll stop, alright? Whenever you want.”

The older nodded vigorously, canting his hips forward, trying to increase the pressure between them. Jeonghan groaned, fumbling with the fastening of Seungcheol’s pants, finally tugging it open with clumsy fingers. The older’s cock sprang forward, barely covered by his thin briefs, the tip peeking out red and swollen. Jeonghan swallowed and bit his lip, his heart quickening at the sight, all the blood flooding his cheeks and rushing south. Glancing up at Seungcheol’s face for any signs of hesitance, he gently wrapped his fingers around the hard member, wetting the head and shaft with the beads of precome oozing from the slit, and giving it a few sloppy strokes.

“F-fuck...ah…” Seungcheol groaned, pressing his face against Jeonghan’s shoulder, shoving his hip up to fuck into the younger’s hand. 

“Here,” Jeonghan breathed out, pulling his hand back and grasping Seungcheol by the arms, moving him back onto the couch. The older collapsed against the cushions with a soft whine, his hands reaching out desperately for contact. 

More than happy to oblige, Jeonghan stretched forward while still on his knees, engulfing Seungcheol’s lips in a wet, sloppy kiss, grabbing his twitching cock with both hands and stroking firmly, fist over fist. The immense length and girth had his mouth watering, his mind flooding with memories of its heft on his tongue, stretching him wide from the inside. He moaned brokenly and pulled back, looking up at Seungcheol briefly for consent before ducking his head down, engulfing the thick, swollen head with his lips. The sound Seungcheol let out went straight to his groin and he lapped around the smooth skin of the tip a while longer before relaxing his jaw, sinking down further until he felt himself start to gag. Pulling back up, he covered the length he couldn’t swallow with his hand and worked up and down the shaft in tandem with his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked earnestly. It was far from his first time going down on Seungcheol but the thickness was always a lot, Jeonghan choking and gagging despite his best attempts. But the sounds only seemed to further arouse the older as he held his hips down with obvious effort, trying not to fuck into the tight heat of Jeonghan’s mouth. Within a few minutes, the younger’s jaw grew numb and sore and he had to settle for sucking gently at the head while stroking up and down the thick shaft with both hands. 

Seungcheol’s moans quickly reached a feverish pitch and Jeonghan could tell that the older was close. He reached out and grabbed one of Seungcheol’s hands, guiding it to his hair and looking up at him purposefully, giving him silent permission. Then, loosening his lips and relaxing his throat, he swallowed Seungcheol’s cock as deep as he could, letting the older set the pace and depth. It wasn’t long before the older’s movements grew uncoordinated and frenzied, shallow thrusts that periodically reached so deep that Jeonghan felt tears well up in his eyes. His chest tightened and his head spun as he felt any remaining air leave his lungs, worrying for a moment that he may pass out before Seungcheol finished. Thankfully, it took only a handful more thrusts before the older was gasping out a desperate warning, his hips stuttering up and pressing against the back of Jeonghan’s throat, painting it with thick ropes of come. 

“O-oh...fuck…” Seungcheol groaned, his hand trembling where it was still tangled in Jeonghan’s hair, his whole body shaking with the strength of his orgasm. “Oh my...oh my god...f-fuck ahh….”

Jeonghan gave the older a moment to come down from that sensitive climax before carefully swallowing around the pulsating cock, making Seungcheol shudder uncontrollably. Grabbing the base with his hand, he gently licked and sucked along the length, thick streams of come flowing out the corner of his mouth and down his neck, covering his lips and tongue in an obscene display. He let the rest dribble out onto his hand and the head of Seungcheol’s softening member, spreading the mess thickly and watching the older shake and gasp with pleasure. 

“Cheollie,” he rasped, his voice broken and ravaged. “Fuck me, please?”

Seungcheol met his gaze, his eyes dark and dangerous with arousal, his cock twitching at the provocation. His chest rose and fell heavily with every breath. 

“I-I...we d-don’t have lube o-or anything,” he finally choked out, his face flushing adorably as if he hadn’t just used Jeonghan’s throat like a cocksleeve. 

Jeonghan grabbed the older’s hand and brought 2 fingers to his lips, rubbing it in the mess of come and saliva before sucking them in and wetting them to the last knuckle. 

“I think this will work fine,” he whispered, his voice low, ignoring Seungcheol’s pained groan as he released his hand and backed away. 

Standing up, he rubbed some feeling back into his knees before quickly undoing his pants, pulling them off with his underwear in one swift motion. Shushing Seungcheol’s desperate pleas, he carefully straddled the older, naked from the waist down, grabbing the prepped hand and pulling it towards his backside. 

“Get me ready for you?” he suggested coquettishly, barely choking off a moan as he felt the blunt tips of Seungcheol’s fingers pressing against his tight entrance. 

It was several minutes before he could relax enough to accommodate 2 of Seungcheol’s fingers comfortably, panting and gasping into the older’s shoulder, lipping at the soft skin of his neck. When he finally begged for more, Seungcheol extracted his fingers, reaching down to his own member, now fully erect again, coating his hand with more lubrication. He thrust back into Jeonghan’s tight heat with 3 fingers, twisting them back and forth before hooking them up, rubbing hard at the sensitive spot that had Jeonghan crying out, clutching at Seungcheol’s shoulders for balance. 

“F-fuck,” he sobbed out as Seungcheol continued to fuck into him with his fingers, the stretch tight and burning but overwhelmed by concurrent pleasure. “Feels g-good...ahhn...feels so good…”

Seungcheol growled low in his throat and latched onto Jeonghan’s pulse with his teeth, biting just hard enough to put him on edge. He moaned desperately, pressing forward and rubbing his weeping cock against Seungcheol’s shirt, gasping at the harsh friction. 

“M-more...please,” he panted out, pushing back onto Seungcheol’s hand, trying to shove the fingers deeper. “Y-your cock...please...f-fuck me-ah! Fuck me…”

Seungcheol let out a broken groan at the plea, pulling back his hand and grabbing his swollen erection by the base, lining it up with Jeonghan’s twitching hole. 

“You ready for me, baby?” he asked, his voice still breathy and weak but heavy with purpose. 

“Yessss,” Jeonghan hissed, pressing down onto the thick head and whining at the stretch. 

“Oh fuck,” Seungcheol gasped, holding Jeonghan by the hips and thrusting up slowly, parting the hot, clenching walls until he was buried to the hilt, his cock twitching and throbbing against the overwhelming pressure. “F-fuck you’re so t-tight...so h-hot inside...ah….”

Jeonghan collapsed against the older’s chest, moaning weakly, his body shaking as it tried to adapt to the thick intrusion. As he tried to relax, Seungcheol ran a gentle hand up and down his spine, settling it at the base of his neck and turning his face to press their lips together, the kiss gentle and soothing. 

When the constant pressure on his prostate became too much to bear, he groaned softly against the older’s lips, pulling up slightly off his cock before sinking back down. 

“O-oh!” he gasped, his vision flashing white as he clung desperately to Seungcheol’s shirt, trying to ground himself. “F-fuck...ahn...m-more...more…”

Seungcheol grabbed him by the waist, pulling Jeonghan’s body a few inches into the air before thrusting his hips up, every press sending a line of fire up Jeonghan’s spine, drawing an unbroken stream of moans from his lips. He kept his movements slow and shallow for as long as possible before giving into the heady sensation, shoving his cock into the younger’s tight heat in a desperate frenzy. 

“D-deep,” Jeonghan gasped out, his voice ragged and muffled against Seungcheol’s neck, his fingers twitching and spasming on his shoulders. “S-so...so t-thick...d-deep-ah! A-feels a-amazing…”

Seungcheol pressed a few kisses against the younger’s hair, damp from sweat, before reaching down with his hand and wrapping it around Jeonghan’s swollen and neglected cock. 

Jeonghan moaned loudly and batted at the offending limb, pushing it away. “D-don’t-ahn...don’t need it...j-just want t-to come on...on your cock…”

The older growled at the words, pressing his face against Jeonghan’s chest and fucking into him furiously. He lipped at Jeonghan’s shirt until he found a stiff nipple, sucking and biting at it through the thin fabric until the younger cried out in pain before turning his attention to the other sensitive bud. His lips traced back up Jeonghan’s neck to nip at his jaw, his hips pumping without pause, every thrust battering the younger’s abused prostate. 

“O-oh g-god, I...g-gonna...gonna co-ah! Gonna comeee...” Jeonghan drawled out faintly, his vision blurring with tears, a string of drool trailing down his chin. 

“Yeah baby,” Seungcheol whispered encouragingly, thrusting hard and deep, pressing forward to suck at the soft skin of Jeonghan’s neck. “C-come for me, just like that, come for me.”

The aching knot growing in the pit of Jeonghan’s stomach spread throughout his body, sending a dizzying thrill from his toes to his scalp. His cock pulsed and tightened before finally releasing spurt after spurt of come, splashing across Seungcheol’s ruined shirt in an erotic web. His moan was guttural and mangled, dissolving into shuddering gasps as he tried to draw air into his lungs. His limbs tingled and shook as the waves of his climax crested across his body, his cock pumping weakly against Seungcheol’s stomach. 

The older fucked him through the orgasm, thrusting faster and faster as his words dissolved into little more than stammered out noises, chasing his own release. Jeonghan ignored the oversensitivity that bordered on pain, mouthing at Seungcheol’s neck and groaning into his hot skin. 

“Oh fuck, baby, it f-feels so good inside you,” Seungcheol gasped faintly, his hips stuttering as he approached his own climax. “F-fuck, g-gonna make me c-come...c-ca-ahh...w-want me to c-come inside?”

“Oh god, yes,” Jeonghan groaned, sinking down to meet the older’s thrusts, his walls spasming at the very thought. “C-come inside me-...fuck-ah! F-fill me up…”

It was a short two, three thrusts later that Seungcheol’s hips faltered and came to a stop, hilt pressed flush against Jeonghan’s ass, his length buried deep. He drew in a sharp, shuddering breath followed by an obscene moan, coming over and over into the tight heat, each spurt of come splashing across Jeonghan’s battered prostate, making his softening cock twitch with stimulation. Seungcheol wrapped his arms around the younger and held him tight, pulling his hips back and managing a few more shallow thrusts before giving into the oversensitivity, pressing in deep as his cock pulsated and pumped enthusiastically. 

Jeonghan moaned at the mind-boggling sensation, sobbing openly into Seungcheol’s shoulder, twisting his hips and clenching his hole to keep them both on edge. 

“O-oh fuck, Hannie,” Seungcheol groaned vaguely, his eyes squeezed shut as his climax crashed through his body with renewed vigor. “F-fuck, you’re amazing…”

Jeonghan felt a hand on his cheek and leaned into it, turning his head to face Seungcheol, their lips finding each other in a soft, messy kiss. The older teethed at his lip and he sucked on his tongue until they were both panting into each other’s mouths, slowly coming down from the overwhelming high. It was a while before Seungcheol softened enough to slip out of Jeonghan’s hole, the wet gush of come that followed sending a shiver up his spine. 

Slowly, carefully, he pulled the two of them sideways until they laid down across the couch, limbs tangled together in an uncoordinated embrace. The older seemed calmer than he had all day but a touch of fear still stained his expression, each breath a bit shaky and uncertain. Jeonghan leaned forward and planted gentle kisses on each eyelid, the tip of his nose, those flushed cheeks, finally settling onto those plush, irresistible lips, murmuring quiet words of comfort. Feeling Seungcheol’s worn-out, mostly soft member twitch against his bare leg, he reached down and angled it towards his loosened hole, wet and sloppy from come, pushing the head inside with a low groan. The older gasped, pressing upwards to bury his cock a few inches deeper into the warm comfort, tucking Jeonghan’s body securely in his arms. Being inside him seemed to restore more of Seungcheol’s usual calm so the younger settled down in the warm embrace, feeling full and content. 

The minutes drifted by as the two of them ebbed in and out of consciousness, Jeonghan tuning into the noise of the concert periodically to make sure they still had time. Finally, as the notes of the last set reached his ears, he sighed, waking Seungcheol up with a few soft kisses on his neck. 

“Feeling better, Cheol?” he asked gently, rubbing his hand in small circles against the older’s back. 

Seungcheol nodded without opening his eyes, yawning away the last tendrils of sleep. “A lot better.”

Jeonghan nodded against his chest, allowing for a few moments of silence. Then, after some hesitation, “Cheol-ah...I think...I think it might be time for you to take a break.”

Seungcheol’s body stiffened but he made no move to pull away, instead slipping a hand into Jeonghan’s hair and stroking gently through the strands. After a while, he let out a heavy sigh, slowly pulling back and disentangling their bodies until they were both sitting upright on the couch, a few inches apart. He stared down at his hands, his expression blank and unreadable, and for a brief moment, Jeonghan was worried that he was angry. 

Finally, he replied faintly, “Yeah...maybe you’re right.”

Jeonghan sighed in relief, reaching out a hand and grasping his, threading their fingers together. After a beat, he added gently, “It’s going to be ok.”

Seungcheol looked up, his eyes brimming with tears, a small smile tugging up the edges of his lips, his expression so drawn and exhausted Jeonghan’s heart clenched. He gave Jeonghan’s hand a squeeze before whispering, “Yeah...I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly wrote this gratuitous smut scene to try and distract myself from how worried and anxious I feel about the health of Seungcheol and the rest :( With all the tragedies hitting the kpop world lately, I can only hope that Pledis wises up enough to give the boys the rest that they need.


End file.
